Next To You
by Blckpnai
Summary: A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out. Will Hihara give up his best friend just to get the girl? How will he overcome hindrance as he struggles for his own feelings...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda d'oro

**NEXT TO YOU**

**Chapter 1**

…

My heart was racing when I accidentally brushed off her elbow, as my face becomes cherry red every time I think about that incident. God knows how much I want to be next to her at the same time torture is how I would describe every time I'm in the same room with her. Her smile, her kindness, her beauty and just everything about her are intoxicating to me.

"Who are you staring at?" says my purple haired best friend who is now standing next to me.

"No one," I answered quickly while I brush off my hair as I look down trying to hide my red face terrified that my best friend might find out that I'm hiding something from him. I hastily ease the tension between us as I look at Azuma and said, "How are you this morning Yunoki?"

"I'm good," he replied to me as he tried to read my emotions. I can only give him a grin as he continues to interrogate me and said, "Supposed you could be looking at Hino-san?" he added but I could not tell him the truth because of awkwardness that I might put between our friendship since I found out Yunoki-san asked Kahoko out to the Junior Prom.

Shortly after our short walk we finally reached our classroom, I could not been so relieved that I escaped from Yunoki's grilling question. But one thing I know now is to be careful not to stare before someone catches me again.

Soon after our History class the bell chime for lunch. Since my mother have to work so early from Monday to Friday she normally don't have the time to make my lunch, so, everyday at school I relay on the Cafeteria food and it's always been this way as long as could remember.

As I walk towards the Cafeteria passed the practice rooms I can hear Tsukimori's playing. He really is something else I said to myself as I continue to walk. I also passed Shimizu in the hallway struggling to carry his cello. As I realized that maybe I should skip lunch and practice like the rest but who am I kidding, skipping lunch? Really? Not in million years. I'm a growing teenager that needs energy so there is no way I will skip meal.

Just a few steps I entered the Cafeteria, a familiar face is here waiting for me. I stride towards his direction while I smile to my classmates that have been calling my name. I wanted to be considerate and talk to them but I did not want Yunoki to wait and I most certainly did not want to miss lunch.

"It took you long enough get here," says Yunoki while he extended his finger to the direction where he wants me to sit.

"What is wrong with the seat next to you?" I ask while I help my self to a chair across him.

"Someone will be joining us for lunch, so if I were you, you should get some food and she should be here soon,"

"Who could it be?" I murmur to myself. I then get up and head to the where the food is at. I look at the food selection they have and swears that they are the same every year. I just wish sometimes that I have a girlfriend that will make my lunch but who am I kidding I cant even talk straight and act right when the girl I like is around me. Nevertheless, cafeteria food will do for now. When I get back to the table I spot a General Education uniform. It's definitely a girl and her hair is red. Then it struck me that the person that will be joining Yunoki and me for lunch is Kahoko. My heart starts to beat fast but I managed to draw near the table as I place my tray.

"Hihara-senpai, how are you?" she smiles at me

"I-am doing good, busy with practice and school," I replied fretfully to her while I stuck a banana inside my mouth. As I look across me I can see a smiling Yunoki. I have never seen my best friend this happy before in the same way as Kahoko. I feel a tad jealous but I know they are just friends. But their closeness to each other and how freely they talk is what I yearn for. Only if I have self-control with my emotions and feelings for her maybe I would not stutter to the obvious.

"Hihara, why are you in a hurry on eating your food?" Yunoki asks while he sips on his drink, I could not say anything back to him since my mouth is full with food and I absolutely did not want to embarrass myself in front of Kahoko. I then wave my hands as gesture to give me a minute to swallow my food. Finally, food swallowed.

"Well, I just want to make sure I finish my food. I don't like to waste," as I smile at them

"Senpai? Would like me to make you bento lunch sometimes?" Kahoko said while she beams at me. My heart starts to flutter hearing what she said. How I wish I can say, "Yes" but I'm not stupid to get in Azuma's way.

"Oh that's nice but no thank you!" replying to her as I shut down my own emotions.

Finally the bell sound, I quickly got up and hassled back to the classroom. I did not bother to look back and as soon I said my goodbye to her I was out of there. I find my seat and I'm still catching my breath. Yunoki finally made it to the classroom just seconds before our music teacher enters the room. I needed to pay attention to the teacher but a troubled Yunoki keeps kicking my chair. I tried to look behind me and say something but I couldn't. At last it's the end of our last period.

"Why are you such an Idiot leaving the Cafeteria so fast?" Yunoki asks while he waves to his beloved fans.

"It was nothing, I needed to get something before the class starts," I lied to him while we walk out the building. It was a little awkward but I know better.

"Next time you can just tell me if something is bothering you, specifically don't act weird in front of Kahoko, you're making her feel uneasy as if you don't like her hanging out with us," says Yunoki, right then I realized that I have been busy with my own feelings that I totally disregard the feelings of the people that I have around me.

"Sure, and I'm sorry that I have been weird, I will try my best to act normal," shortly we both reaches the front gate. I can see Yunoki's car waiting for him and his fans. He smiles at them so kindly. His fans then acknowledge me and this was one good thing to be Yunoki's best friend to be surrounded with his lovely fans all the time as I pretended that they are here for me. After a while I needed to leave but I notice Yunoki still stands by his car. I know he is waiting for her, since his been giving her rides home almost everyday since she agreed to Azuma on accompanying him to the prom. I sigh heavily. I finally bid Yunoki a good night and I start to walk away. Just seconds later I can hear Azuma welcoming Kahoko. I turn my head around and I can see a purple and red hair inside the car as the driver pulls away. Oh How I wish I had the courage to have ask her first. But now all I can do is watch from the distance as I wish I could be next to you.

**…**

A/N sorry if it's a little short, I wanted to take a break from studying. If you have been following any of my stories this will be my third fictional story. So, reviews are welcome and expect more to come in the next Chapter. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda d'oro

**NEXT TO YOU**

**Chapter 2**

**…**

As the prom draws near the more pressure I have to find a date. Everyone scrambles while I watch from a far. It amuses me how everybody work so hard just for a dance not to mention the humiliation on asking a date. As I chuckles by myself thinking of such trivial scenario it sends chills to my spine.

As I walk pass the General Education building I can see Tsuchiura talking to a blond girl, I'm sure she asked Tsuchiura-kun as her date to the dance since she's a junior like me. Once again unaware to who might be watching me Yunoki caught me off guard.

"Good morning Hihara," a smiling Yunoki approach me. I can see his fan club following him and like always they acknowledge my existence around Yunoki. I smile back at Yunoki while we walk together to our classroom.

It had been the longest day ever. Orchestra practice then prom preparation since I'm in the committee. I was really dreading to join the prom committee but my councilor had to push me since I need some extra curricular activities. I sit there listening to their blabbering about the dance. I showed no interest at all then Yunoki just had to notice my boredom. I tried to ignore him while signaling me to listen but really this does not concern me. Soon after the meeting is over. I quickly made it to the exit and walks towards the main gate.

Then a female voice so familiar called out for my name. "Hihara-senpai! Do you have a minute," I stopped as my eyes got wider, what does she want? I ask myself. My heart starts to pounce as my sweat starts to drop. She then finally made it to where I stand.

"Would you like to walk home together?" she asks. I stood there frozen not knowing what my next move will be. She smiles at me. Ah those smiles are killing me as my face slowly turns into a red tomato. I stammer but I finally found courage to answer her as she looks at me confuse.

"Sure" I said to her as we take our first step together towards the gate. She seems happy while she greeted her classmates we passed on our way. But why is she walking with me? Where is Azuma? All these uncertainties made me shake my head.

"Senpai are you okay?" there she smiles at me again while she asks.

"Ah yes I'm okay," as I struggle once again to answer.

"I don't want to pry but you certainly been acting weird Senpai? Is there something I can help you?" as soon as I heard her say those words I wanted to confide all my feelings to her. But once again I was temporarily speechless. My self-confidence just then becomes zero as she walks ahead of me. For the reason that I don't want to loose my best friend I know what I have to do.

While I walk fast trying to catch up to her I saw a cake shop. This was the place where I almost poured my feelings for her. It then put a smile on my face thinking "those where the days" yes, the concours where I met her for the first time.

"Kaho-chan would like to have cake with me?" I ask nervously while I beam at her.

She then leans her head to her shoulder while she looks at me with a flat and confused face, but she said "SURE". It made my heart skip a beat hearing her agreed to my invitation. Right then it made me think that she could have said yes if I had asked her to the prom but my best friend got to her before I did.

While we sit to wait for our order she smiles at me again. But this time I feel comfortable smiling back at her but my nerves are telling me otherwise.

"Senpai do you have a date to the prom yet?" she asks. I wanted to pretend that I did not hear what she said but she is persistent and just could not be ignore. "You know, I have a lot of girl friends that would love to go with you," she added.

"No need Kaho-chan" while I scratch my head gracelessly, I know where she is going but it cant be help anymore. I feel shivers through out my body. I wanted to tell her how much I wanted her to go with me instead, to hold her close to me and just to be next to her.

Finally our order came as I thank the waitress for tending us. I look at her face as her expression turns bright when she sees what I had order for her.

"Senpai you remember my favorite!" she exclaims while she smiles at me whole-heartedly. Just this little gesture brought me happiness but I know deep down that I want more than her smile.

"Yes, who could forget we only order the same cake every time we come here," I replied with my goofy normal tone while I laugh lightly as I thought I did, then flashbacks starts to pour in on how we used to spend time together eating cake after practice.

"What was that?" she asks but I was not sure what she meant by asking me that question.

"What's what?" I replied confused

"I just heard you LAUGH!" she said while smiling at me, she then added "I have not hear you laugh in so long that I forgot how silly you can be sometimes," while she stuffs her self with cake.

"You're right it's been a while that I actually let myself laugh like that," I smile at her honestly but as soon as I let my guard down all the reasons starts to rush into me, reasons and justification why I have been gloomy and out of it is because of her. I wish things could have been easy as 1,2,3 but again I know better.

Soon after it was time to go. We both said our goodbyes and went on separate ways to get home. I open my front door and find a note from my mother. Once again she is out for the night with her friends. Times like this I wish I had siblings instead of being the only child. What a pain I said to myself. I grab the phone in attempt to call Yunoki but he phoned me first.

"How was it hanging out with Hino-san?" my best friend asks, on the contrary I should have known that he had something to do it with.

"Great" I replied while rolling my eyes.

"Good, so it's settled we are going to the florist together to order the best corsage one can buy." He said but I was not sure how to tell him that I still don't have a date.

Though I was sweating like crazy as I tried not to lie to him, then I blurted and said "No" there I said it but a sympathetic voice from the other line then said "No? You mean to say she did not help you find a date? My friend you should just take my sister Miyabi." Yunoki said. I was surprised on how much he wants me to go to the prom and not to mention to arrange me with his ever so beautiful sister as my date. True Miyabi is beautiful but Kahoko is a goddess to me and no matter how I look at other girls my heart just wont beat the same.

But at the end I agreed to go to the prom.

The following morning I woke up early to get to the orchestra practice. On my out my mom left another note and this time with some cash. I know what the money is for but the last thing I want right now is to think about the prom. I grabbed a quick breakfast while I walk. Soon after I was in the music department where Tsukimori and Shimizu are already practicing. Our concentration then went to drain when a chatty Kanazawa open his mouth and said something about the Prom.

"The theme is A Night to Remember," Kanazawa said casually while Tsukimori glares at him. But Shimizu on the other could only careless. I too could careless but this is supposedly a right of passage to every junior in high school, except it turns out to be the most awful experience for me.

"So how about it Hihara did you ask Hino-san to the prom?" sensei smiles at me. But before I could say anything he then added, "just so you know when I went to my prom many years ago that's when I had my first kiss" Kanazawa said with out any hesitations.

"Huh!" is all I could say as everyone look at my direction while I blush deeply. My heart beats faster than ever and my eyes widens endlessly. I could not hide how embarrass I am. I then took a deep breath and answered sensei "No, I am going with Yunoki Miyabi-san" just like that I felt relief. But how the hell is this idiot Kanazawa know that I wanted to ask Kahoko? Though it might be obvious to sensei that I like Kahoko but the thought of Her and Azuma kissing at the prom is driving me mad.

**. . .**

A/N: thank so much for the lovely reviews. So I decided to make every chapter short to make sure the story wont be redundant. I think it's easier to read that way with out the lengthy mind grueling, when is this going to get to the point type of story. As always reviews are welcome.

What is a Junior (third year) Prom?

-A junior prom is a right of passage that every high school teenagers go through here in US. It's where you dress up and you go out for dinner and dance your night away with your boyfriend/girlfriend/friends. Normally people go all the way out spending hundreds of dollars for their dresses, and glam up. The guys wear their tuxedo of their choice but majority of the time they match the girls dress for the color of their ties. By the end of the night the prom king and queen will be announced and they would have their fist dance. This would be a supervised event where teachers are around and they dress up as well.

Lately, many students actually go in groups where they rent a stretch limo for the night. That way it's fun but for the couple that wants privacy they normally opted for a town car or in my case I had my cousin drive my date and I around town. lol! It really was a fun experienced but I would say this is when students get so curious.

-If you want to see a good prom movie I recommend "She's all that" and "Twilight" the first one. I hope this helps to those of you who are wondering what is a Junior Prom.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda d'oro

**NEXT TO YOU**

**Chapter 3**

**…**

"Hey!" called out Sensei.

"What?" I replied derisively.

"Will you stop spacing out, you're off beat again and I need you to stay focus," shouts Kanazawa-sensei.

Then every one in the ensemble looks at me angry, while I stand still looking at their faces. I can feel my blood rushing to my face and the further I think of Yunoki and Hino, the more mistakes I make during practice. I could not help myself anymore, the thought of them kissing is in my head like a song on the radio.

"Senpai, are you sure you're okay?" slowly says Shimizu while he looks at me concern.

"Eh!-I really don't know," I replied to him while rubbing my face.

"Hihara, you come to my office after practice," Said Kanazawa-sensei in a demanding tenor. Hearing such tone made me feel nervous as I shrug my shoulders low.

Before long our practice had concluded for the day. I packed my things slowly to kill time. I was dreading to see sensei and what could he want to see me for? I was thinking about just leaving and again I will be seeing him tomorrow and escaping would not be an answer. Maybe I should drop out of high school? What the hell am I saying? Now I'm thinking stupid.

So I walk out the room unhurriedly, and then Len caught up to me. He stared at me, while I did the same. I know he wanted to say something but with his revolting personality I doubt he would even give a time to pay attention to what's going on with me. I slowly just walked away from him and made my way to sensei's office. As I open his office door and I can hear music in the background. And by the windowsill Kanazawa is smoking his cigarettes like always.

"I'm here sensei," I said while a close the door behind me.

"Does it really bother you that much?" He said while he puffs his cigarette looking at me.

"HUH?" I said puzzled,

"Don't be so oblivious to who's around you, the more you act this way the more you make your feelings known to people. I really need you focus for this competition and for that to happen you must confess your feelings to Hino." Said sensei as he looks outside the window.

I remain motionless and let all those words sink into me. True that I have been awkward, and how do I deal with my situation? Do I want to loose my best friend? Will I even get the girl after confessing? As much as I want to ignore this ordeal the more bothersome it is to me.

During Lunch I find myself sitting under the Sakura tree at the garden. The flowers are in full bloom and it smells wonderful. This was my quite place where I picked my scores at the concourse. This was my sanctuary and this was the place where I realized that I wanted to be next to Kahoko.

Consequently I sit at the bench wanting to let go of my worries but my nosy heart is saying otherwise, my heart is beating faster than before and I'm even sweatier than ever. These feelings of uncertainties are surely killing me softly. I wanted to shout out loud as I shake my head and I hated being me for the moment but there must be a solution somewhere and somehow things would be okay.

Upon hearing the bell I promptly gather my things and heads to the classroom. I was almost late coming in again but I made it before the teacher walks in the room.

"Where were you during lunch?" Yunoki whispers

"I was at the garden," I whispered back at him. Yunoki's eyes squint. I almost lost it when he continued to glare at me in suspicion. I could only ignore him for now but the more I pay no interest to him the more he kicks my chair for this is our way to get each others attention.

"Really now?" says Yunoki slyly. I then turn my head and see a defiant stare from him.

"YOU TWO! DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL!" screamed the teacher. Everyone in the room turn their heads and whispers to each other. I can hear laughter's as well. Again I turn my head and look at Azuma. His composure seems calm but I know all too well that inside him is a volcano waiting to explode. I feel tensions building up and I'm reluctant spending detention with Prince Azuma.

So last period is finally over, as my classmates made their way out the classroom. Azuma and I stayed behind while we wait for the teacher for our detention slips then silence. I wanted to open my mouth and tell him the truth. But what will he respond? At the moment I'm shrieking inside me thinking about it.

"You two are staying for two hours detention and here are your slips. If I ever catch you not paying attention again, I will make it a week of detention hell." Says our teacher firmly.

Azuma and I bow to her as we made our way out to the detention hall. Yet again Azuma is soundless. I could not take it not talking to him. Not like this and definitely not because of some silly feelings I have. But whom am I kidding.

We continue to walk quietly. However, the stillness was broken from a velvety voice.

"Your actions speaks louder than words and if you consider me your best friend then you must tell me what's bothering you," says Yunoki while he open the door for me.

Hearing what he said made me realized that maybe its time to tell him about my actions. But how do I break it to him? And it's been hard for me hiding this kind of stuff from him. Again, I must be cautious.

"Ah! Yunoki sorry for alienating you again," I said carefully while I see a change in his demeanor.

"Well now Hihara, are you going to start telling me what's bothering you?" he said while he sits on the chair across me.

"EH!-Yunoki its not easy for me to spill this out," I said nervously to him while I tap my head.

"Is this because you're secretly in love with someone?" he asks while he crosses his forearms and continues to stare at me. I certainly did not want to look at him straight and I know he sees how edgy I am talking to him.

"Umm-I would not say that I'm in l-o-v-e, maybe I just like her too much?" I replied to him in a shrill voice and I can hardly contain myself from being embarrassed.

"L-i-k-e h-e-r t-o-o much?" as he emphasized those words and I can hear Azuma lightly laughing at me and he said, "You're an Idiot, you are in love" Azuma added

"Say, since you're my best friend have you ever been in love with someone Yunoki?" I ask fretfully while I gradually lean myself by the casement. Then it was silence, so, I finally look at Yunoki to see why his quiet and spot him looking outside the window. Who could he be looking at? Then my curiosity got the best of me and looks outside myself and sees Kahoko walking with Nao and Mio happily.

"YES" Azuma replied while he beams at me. I then feel a sharp pain inside my heart as if someone just tore it into pieces. I wanted to scream but what do I have to do now. Azuma just made it clear that we are rivals and wait! did he even said that he like Hino?

"Umm Yunoki by any chance your referring to Hino-san? Hehehhhhh" I said awkwardly but I wanted to be sure before I get carried away.

Yunoki slowly turn his head and walk to my direction as he looks at me conspicuously. He then leans forward towards me, close enough where I can feel his breathing. My eyes widen.

"My my, what's with the sudden interest my friend?" he smirk guardedly at me. Then everything turns blur as I tremble down the floor.

**…**

A/N sorry for the late update, I just had my midterms and I needed time to study and I did not want to rush this chapter. My car also won't start so yeah! it's been one hellacious week for me. Please review to make me feel better ;)

What is Detention?

-Punishment of being kept in school after hours mostly for the troublesome kids. Very common in elementary, middle schools and high schools and I have never been.

To my reviewers:

Hihara-kun= yes yes I will do my best :)

Kasumisou=thank you! Im glad that my story was there when you got home as a present. I am also in love with this story and I'm glad that i'm writing about Kazuki coz he is fun to write about. thank you again.

tensubasa=I know right? he is such a good friend but not to worry I want him to be happy.

Mai=I have not read a story using prom as part of a plot so I thought it would be nice to use for this fic. :)

Kazuki-senpai=Thank you for the support. I will for sure write more.

Sinka010=lol! yeah I tried to put a little humor instead of hurt, drama and angst all the time. yes and there will be more of Hihara pulling hair in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d'oro

**NEXT TO YOU**

**Chapter 4**

…

Hearing such assertion made me tremble down the ground. I did not how to counter Azuma. Should I just tell him the truth? Or should I just brush it off and lie to him again? But no matter what I do, my best friend can read through me and I'm slowly loosing to him.

"My my, what's with the sudden interest?" says Azuma while I stood there petrified. He continued to look at me while I locked my eyes with his. I wanted to blurt it out loud on how much I wanted to be next to Kahoko.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're hiding really big behind my back," added Yunoki while he slowly backs himself away from me. He looks at me again with a fierce gaze as if his eyes were on fire.

I then took a deep breath and look at him straight to his core and said, "This might be hard, but it is what it is and I never thought I would feel like this." As my heartbeat starts to lift and fear is written all over my face.

"So getting detention for the first time is worthed after all, even if it damage my reputation just to have my best friend finally divulge what his been hiding from me," says Azuma and I can see Yunoki raise one of his eyebrow while he continues to look at me.

There I finally decided that I wouldn't hold back anymore. I will tell him the truth regardless if we stay friends or not. Even if I'm uncertain to what the result might be at least I won't be lying to my best friend anymore.

"I-LIKE-KAHO-CHAN"

I can see Azuma lower his eyebrow while he slightly drops his jaw. I then look away as I feel heavy weights lifted from me. I may feel better upon pouring the truth to my best friend but our friendship on the other hand might be done for. It was silence again and two hours of detention seems infinity.

Finally, it's time to leave detention hall and no words were exchange. He opens the door and walks ahead of me while his fan club waits for him. He did not bother to say goodbye, he did not even look at me. My anticipations were right that out friendship is over; after all we both like the same girl.

Soon I was in front of my house. I open my front door and surprised to see my mother. There she stands by the kitchen smiling at me. I wanted to smile back at her but I could not hide my hurt from breaking my friendship with Yunoki. I said hello to her while bit by bit I walk into my room. I feel defeated for the first time in my life. Loosing my best friend and not getting the girl all at the same time is such a loser move.

Knock…knock…knock

"The door is unlock," I said sluggishly while my mother opens my bedroom door.

"What's with the ominous mug Kazuki?" says my mom

I could not look at her; instead I lay on my bed turning my back away from her. Then I can feel the palm of her hand lightly patting my back and said, "If it's girl trouble you can always talk to me." She added

It was deafening hearing my mother say those words. How the hell am I going to tell her that her son like girls? And that I broke my friendship with my best friend because of a girl, and absolutely no way in hell I will have the TALK (SEX) with her. My day had definitely turned upside down as I continue to mope.

I can hear her finally retreat towards the door. And not owning up to my behavior must have been disappointment to her. But it can't be helped. So that night I sleep with such discontent. Loosing my best friend is undeniably depressing. What will tomorrow be like without Yunoki? What will I do with my feelings for Kahoko that's been weighing inside me? All these feelings of doubts are within me as I slowly drifted through the starless night.

The following morning I woke up to a headache. The sun had been up and who knew that the morning light could be this destructive and soon I was on my way to school.

As I walk towards the front gate, I worry that I might bump into Yunoki. I scan the place and see no familiar faces then I proceed walking inside the campus. But walking in halfway to my class someone called out for me.

"Hihara-senpai!" says a soft female voice, right when I turn my head I see Miyabi beaming at me.

"Miyabi-chan? What are you doing here?" I ask confused.

"I wanted to make sure you're doing okay," says Miyabi while she looks up to me. Then it was apparent to me that her brother told her what went on yesterday.

"So, you found out huh?" I ask slowly while looking away from her. I could not understand what I was feeling at the moment. I wanted to walk away and shut everyone. I wanted to have my own bubble, my own world where everyone would just understand what I'm feeling inside.

"Yes and Senpai? You're still taking me to the prom right?" Miyabi ask with such confident. I then look at her adorable face and said.

"Only if you let me ask you properly," I can see her eyes twinkle while she smiles at me.

On the contrary I start to feel placid. I then bow to her and said "Will you accompany me to the dance?-please?" then, I look up and slowly look at her innocent face. And she seems to be amused of what she heard.

"Yes, I would love to." She replied to me.

I then feel relief that I finally set up a date on my own. Though I wanted someone else but Miyabi is kind and she seems to understand what's happening. And even with her age she surely is mature.

Before long Miyabi had to leave for school, we walk together to the front gate and a visible black car is waiting for her. We then said our goodbyes as we exchange smiles with each other. Then I wave at her while the car pulls away.

"Senpai?" a voice from behind said.

"Yes?" and right when I replied I was dumbfounded. She stands so close that I can see her porcelain teeth.

"Good morning!" Kahoko smiling while she throws a peace sign at me.

"Good- morning!" I replied to her while my heart beats rapidly.

"Wanna walk together inside?" Kahoko ask with her glowing face. I was not so sure what was going on at the moment. But why is she so happy this morning? As I mutter.

"S-U-R-E?" I said. I knew I sounded stupid but what am I going to do if Azuma were to see me walking with my Kahoko? Or shall I say our Kahoko? I slightly scratch my head while I quiver walking next to her. Then.

"Good morning!" says a gentle voice but loud enough that made me just want to run as fast as I can. Kahoko then look back and smile at him.

"Good morning Yunoki-senpai!" She replied to him while I see a visible burst of energy in her.

"Yes! Great morning" In a bit of sarcastic tone I said. Azuma then put on a façade. He smiles at me but diverted his attention to Kahoko as he lean closer to her and said.

"May I walk you to your classroom Kahoko-san?" Azuma beaming at her and witnessing such move makes me want to scream at him to STOP torturing me. And once again I lost to the prince charming Azuma.

"And by the way Hino-san, I look forward to properly introduce myself to your family this weekend," As soon as he said those line Azuma slightly look my way and grin at me. I then understand her happy behavior when I met her at the front gate. Again, I scored zero for the day while Yunoki hit homerun with Kahoko. And just like before I watch Kahoko being swept away far and far away from me while I long to be next to her.

**…**

A/N I hope this was to your liking everyone. **And to my lovely reviewers, you guys are great. No words can describe how much it means to me.** Like always REVIEWS are welcome.

Sneak peek for future chapters:

"It doesn't matter how long we may have been stuck in a sense of our limitations. If we go into a darkened room and turn on the light, it doesn't matter if the room has been dark for a day, a week, or ten thousand years - we turn on the light and it is illuminated. Once we control our capacity for love and happiness, the light has been turned on."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d'oro

**NEXT TO YOU**

**Chapter 5**

**…**

How dare he grin at me? Must he torment me for telling him the truth? As I mumble. I stand frozen while they walk ahead of me while I sigh as heavily as I could for my anger is fuming inside me. I tried to step forward but my foot is immovable. I could not find courage to move forward and I certainly don't have the nerve to see them like this.

"You could just tell her how you feel," says an impassive voice. I look behind as I follow the trail of his voice and his face shows no emotion as he looks at me.

What does he know? I ask myself. I look down the pavement and I feel my blood rushing and my heart thumps louder and almost immediately I find myself backtracking towards the main gate.

"Hey!" shouts out Len

I run as fast and far as I could and there I stop near the bench at the park where I played basketball with Ryotaro. I gasp for air for I feel light headed as I clench my teeth. Anger, yes I'm angry as hell and never before I feel like this. Loosing my best friend, Oh! Wait I don't have a friend and now the girl that I can't seem to get with.

So, my heartbeat continues to rise while I look around me. Everything seems obscure, so I shut my eyes while I take deep breaths as I feel a drop of wet fluid on my right check. I quickly open my eyes in disbelief while I start shaking my head. "No!" I mumble, but no matter how much I hold it in, my eyes continues to irrigate.

"Hihara! Hihara!"

I can hear him faintly but ignored him, I feel weak while I fall down on my knees. I wipe out my tears and focus on whose voice is calling my name. I could not make out to his face but his voice is familiar. So, I get up and everything around me is hazy then lost my consciousness. *Thud

I open my eyes to an opaque ceiling. Waking up in such unfamiliar place puts a big question mark on my face. Even the smell of the room is different. So, I gradually get up while everything around me is still blurring.

"Where am I?" I said and notice that my voice is hoarse

"You're finally awake"

I look sideways to my left and see Len of all people. What the hell is he doing here? He then walks towards the bed and handed me a glass of water.

"Thanks! But where am I?" I ask while I take a sip from the glass of water.

"You're in the schools infirmary," he said while he helps himself to a chair across from me.

My jaw then drop upon hearing him says that I'm at the schools infirmary.

"What?-How?" I ask confused

"Lets just say that carrying you in was not an easy task and don't worry no one saw what happened." He said as he put my mind at ease

Then it hit me. I remembered being so angry that I even cried for the first time over such emotions. What the hell is happening to me? I said quietly while I unconsciously tug on the white Lenin.

I rapidly get off the bed and look at the time and I could see that it's lunchtime. I need to be in class for I don't want to get detention hell.

"Thank you!" I said to Len while I gather my belongings and walk towards the door.

"WAIT" he said to me.

I glance at him and see him get up from the chair. He walks towards me and reaches for my shoulder while he taps and said. "You have to do it for us."

"Huh?" I said while he beams at me, for this is the first time I saw him smile. I blink my eyes many times like an idiot for being so confuse and for not understanding what he said. I can hear him chuckles while he walks ahead of me. But what does he mean by saying 'You have to do it for US?'

So, I lean towards the door and try to understand what he said. Then my eyes widen….

"NO FREAKING WAY" as I pull my hair unconsciously. Upon realizing what Len had said I hurriedly made my way to my class while my thoughts are running wildly and said to myself "MORE RIVALS? But why do I have to do it?"

And soon I find myself standing in front of my classroom.

Walking into the classroom is extremely stressful for me but I see my classmates going about their business and it seems like they did not even notice my absence. So, I draw near my table and quickly sit-down as I tried to play it cool for missing the morning class.

I look around the classroom and become aware of Yunoki's absence. Could he be looking for me? And just for a minute I wanted to believe that our friendship did not squander but whom am I joking and why am I even thinking about him? I slightly slouch then I hear commotion in the hallway.

So, I quickly regain my composure and look outside the window for I know that only Yunoki is capable of such raucous. Yes, his fan club and I can hear his fan girls squealing over him.

"Every one, take your sit." Exclaims the teacher

I quickly draw my attention to the teacher. Though in the corner of my eye I can see a glaring stare.

After such a long lecture the bell had finally save my boredom. I could only heave a sigh for I know that I have a lot to do before the prom. That's right the prom is in few days. I sigh again and walk towards the exit.

"S-E-N-P-A-I!"

"Eh!" I said shock-seeing Kahoko smiling wildly in front of me.

"Geee what's with the expression?" while she quickly put on a smug look.

"Ehhhh oh nothing I'm just surprised to see you, If your looking for Yunoki he left already." I said while I hold on tightly on my trumpet case.

"Silly, I'm not here to see him I'm here to see you!" she smiles at me happily but what does she want? While I smile awkwardly.

"Senpai! I need a favor?" she asks while I see twinkles on her eyes.

What do I have to do know? Should I give in anyways? Do I even want to see more of her? Wahhhhhh! As I scream inside my head.

"Hino-san, how may I help you?" _so I gave in _

"Well, I originally ask Tsukimori-kun and Tsuchiura-kun to help me out but they send me your way. So I thought I ask you since you were recommended." She said beaming

"Well? Let's hear it?" I said lightly beaming at her. While my heart beats to its fullest.

"Please come shopping with me? I need help for my prom dress?"

What? What the hell just happened? I ask myself quietly. I know all too well that it's not my place. I am going to kill Tsukimori and Tsuchiura later.

"Senpai?"

"Eh! Are you sure? Why not bring Yunoki he knows fashion better then I do," I said while I feel warmth on my face. 'oh! Boy this is embarrassing'

"So, you're rejecting me too?" she said sadly

Rejecting? As I thought quietly, do I even have the nerve to say NO to her? My annoyance for this awkward situation grew for I am also anxious to spend time with her even if it kills me seeing her with Yunoki at the prom.

So, I extended my left elbow and said "Come on I'll escort you to the boutique" I said smiling at her while she quickly holds on closely to me while my head is spinning out of control for I want to be this close to her forever.

**…**

A/N How's everyone? I know it has been a while. I also had computer problems where I lost every word documents. BUT I am happy to have this chapter uploaded for you guys and school is halfway thru the semester =) I can't promise anything for the next chapter but I will try my best to have it as soon as I have free time from school. Like always Please REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d'oro

**NEXT TO YOU**

**Chapter 6**

**…**

My arm is numb from the warmth of her embrace while my head is spinning fervently. My heart, oh! My poor heart has to work so hard as my emotions runs so wildly. I could only smile at her and hope that she would not notice the loud thumping of my heartbeat while she smiles back at me and its overpowering me physically every time she shows her lovely features.

"Senpai? Why are you so quite? You can talk to me you know?" She said while I can feel a slight pressure on my arm from her hold.

Then I halt for taking my next step. I look at her as she looks at me wanting to know what's been bothering me. I could not express my feelings so easily for there are other things that I need to consider. But at this moment I know what I have to do. Courage, I need courage to build self-confidence. Yes! I must be confident for my sanity.

*Sigh

"Soon you will know, just give me sometime," I said to her and I can see her slightly smile at me.

And soon, we are at the train station. While I start to feel uncomfortable for I keep forming thoughts of Yunoki seeing us.

"Hino-san? Eh! Did you tell Yunoki about us hanging out today?" I ask shyly while I stroke my hair.

She smiles at me and said, "No, should it matter on who I hang out with? Were all friends aren't we?"

FRIENDS, that's right! We are all supposedly friends as I thought silently.

"Eh! Sorry for asking," while a beam at her in embarrassment.

"You're so weird Senpai," she said while we both get on the train.

Soon after a 20 minutes train ride, we made it Downtown. The place seems unchanged for I haven't been here in a long time; it brought back memories on how I spent my Sunday afternoons with my mom when I was younger. It definitely put me in high spirits while I can feel my heart lighten up a bit.

And just outside the train station, the visibility of pink flowers from the Sakura trees flooded the area.

"Wow! The Sakura trees are in full bloom here!" I said while Kahoko stands next to me and I can feel a slight touch of her hand against mine.

"Yes. They are beautiful." She said while I feel an electric shock radiating all over my body.

I wanted to seize her hand. To hold her close, for I want to be next to her forever. But given the situation I'm in, I manage to look down at her with out clumsiness. I wanted to divulge my feelings right there, but a lump on my throat stops me from saying so.

She looks up and beams at me again while I can feel heat on my face. I look at her with all my might while I murmur 'Doushiti Kimi wo Suki ni natte shimattandarou' (why did I fall in love with you?)

For the moment our eyes lock. Love, affection, heat of the moment, as emotions are overflowing inside me. I lean forward towards her while she boldly faces me. She looks at me with her kind eyes while I slowly melt inside. The longer we stare the more inviting it is to me to kiss her.

"Senpai?" she said leisurely while she slightly parted her lips. I gasp! While the devil inside me is mocking me for being less of a man.** COURAGE**, that's right for my sanity sakes. And right there I lean forward while I close my eyes and landed my lips against hers.

Soft, so soft and I can feel her breath against mine while my heart beats so fast.

I open my eyes while my lips are still lock in with hers and see tears falling down her checks. I then quickly retreat while I drop my jaw for doing what I did.

"I'm so sorry I don't know what's gotten into me." I said embarrass while I see Kahoko looking down the pavement and said.

"Thank you!" while a slight cold breeze blows off against my face.

"EH!" I said silently for I thought she would be upset with me but why is she thanking me?

"Hino-san, I hope this will not put any awkwardness in our friendship." I said shyly while I start to squirm

She looks at me while she wipes off her tears as the wind blows cold waft on us while my emotion heightened.

"Senpai, I'm glad that my first kiss came from a kind person," she said while I can see a slight beam from her for I start to feel less tense But I could still not believe for doing what I did except her lips were so supple and it felt so natural.

"So, how about it Senpai? Can we go pick my dress for the prom?" she said and just like that my troubled feelings came back for I'm not looking forward on seeing her with Yunoki at the prom. But on the other hand, knowing that I had her first kiss run so wildly in my head and I found courage for I thought I never had it in me.

**…**

The thought of not able to convey my feelings to her is troubling me like always. Though Yunoki did say 'that my action speaks louder than words'. For now, I am hopeful that Hino-san will soon find it with in her, my true intentions.

"Evening Kazuki!" says mom who is smiling happily at me

"Evening Mother! What's with the smile?" I ask while I walk towards the staircase

"You have visitors, please see them in the living room." she said while my eyes widen wondering who could be visiting me at this late of an hour. So, I stride towards the living room and there they waited for me.

I look at them while I furrow my eyebrows in surprise. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Sorry for our intrusion but I wanted to make sure you are okay," says Len

"How are you doing Senpai? I went to your school on my way home and Len told me that you left for the day…. I know about what happened." Added Miyabi

Eh! What does she mean she knows what happened? Did she see me kiss Kahoko? Damn! Why am I being paranoid? As if she is here to integrate me? I mutter

"Guys! I'm fine, thank you for checking up on me," I replied smiling at them

"It seems that you're doing fine, Now if you'll excuse me I must get home myself." Says Len coldly

"Thank you, Len" I said to him while he walks out the door and I can see a smirk on his face.

"Senpai!"

"Yes," As I draw my attention to Miyabi

"I hope my brother will soon have some realization that having a friend is important." Says Miyabi

I was speechless for the moment. I know that situation like this is hard and taking it one day at the time is all I could do. I look at her and see her sad emotion. Miyabi is a good friend to me and seeing her sad makes my heart ache. I wanted to comfort her but it would be wrong for me to do so for she is Yunoki's younger sister and adding more fire to the situation would even put more stress into our friendship.

So, I bow to her and I thank her for being such a great friend to me.

"Thank you for everything, I look forward to the dance and to hang out with all our friends." I said to her then I look up and see a smiling Miyabi

"Me too, and I hope things will be resolve at the dance so we an all have fun," as she giggles in sparkles around her.

"Miyabi" says a stern voice. Both Miyabi and I then look towards the direction of the voice.

*Shock

"Brother! What are you doing here? I called for the driver?" says Miyabi

"Lets go, Grandma send out for me to fetch you, its late," he said while walking out without looking at me.

"Senpai, thank you and please tell your mom that I'm forever thankful for her hospitality, I will send out the limousine to pick you up this weekend." Miyabi smile at me once again while she exited my house and I wave at her.

I then look up the sky while I see the stars sparkling so brightly. Then I sigh heavily recollecting on what my day was like today. I smile while I feel love as my heart flutters thinking about Kahoko. Though, telling her my true feelings did not happen.

"I will have my opportunity again," I said while I walk inside my house.

**…**

A/N so I managed to pull this chapter off earlier than I thought, :D aren't we all glad that Kazuki finally have the confidence to face off Kahoko? I was going to wait for this chapter but I just could not take anymore hurt. So, since he suffered so much I thought I would reward him. REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AS ALWAYS.

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO**

TENTSUBASA

KASUMISOU

SINKA010

NHERIZU

_*I am forever thankful with this group of people for following my story and actually giving analysis._


End file.
